you're gone and I gotta stay high
by Amako-sama
Summary: Mikoto is an evil, evil woman.


I totally blame blackkat for this rare ship.

As usual, I'm not an English native, so I apologize for any mistakes.

Written for this prompt:"it´s my [insert family relation here]´s wedding and seeing all these happy couples is killing me and all i can think about is how this was almost us" AU (bonus: "i know that it's two in the morning and i'm dressed really formally and a little (a lot) bit drunk but i couldn't stop thinking about you after my grandma asked how you were doing also can i come in it's freezing out here")

* * *

Two in the morning isn't an acceptable time to go barging in the Hyūga Compound, avoiding all the traps but still managing to sprain an ankle in a hole he didn't see and to bang repeatedly on the door of the Clan Head's house.

Those things have never been enough to stop Fugaku, though, so here they are. He's still clad in the formal kimono the Uchiha men wear for official celebrations – such as the blessed wedding of the Clan heir with a no-name civilian whose more terrifying than all of T&I on a Monday morning. He feels light-headed and doesn't want to ponder on the exact reason behind his break-in.

That's how Hiashi sees him, alone under the moonlight and sake smell. He's still incredibly handsome, but that's not something he wants to consider when he's been woken up at fuck-o-clock in the morning before a mission.

(it's the first in so many months, years, but the Aburame kid is missing and he had completely underestimated the power of his daughter's puppy eyes. Or Shibi's, for that matter.)

The two Clan Heads don't even look at each other in the eyes. Fugaku is too busy staring at his socks (where the fuck are his geta?) while Hiashi is trying to remember why he's supposed to refrain from strangling the man, or why jumping him would be an equally bad idea.

"What are you doing on my doorstep, Fugaku?" And there are so many things missing in this question, but the Hyūga doesn't have the energy to indulge in a pissing contest.

"See, Hiashi, I had a perfectly good reason, but—"

"You can't remember, can you? Get out of here, Uchiha, and go to sleep. Isn't this supposed to be your son's wedding, in fact?"

"Itachi doesn't need me right now. Besides, I wanted to see you."

"Why?"

"Well, you see..."

"Fugaku, seriously," he sighed, pulling a bit at his hair to try and keep himself awake. "Go home. I have a mission tomorrow."

"Ah! I remember now!"

And he launches himself at Hiashi, all but crashing their mouths together in a disgustingly genuine kiss. The Hyūga squeals before pushing Fugaku away and slamming the door shut. He leans against it, breathless, his white eyes wide open as he tries to understand the situation. It's way to early for this nonsense, is what it is.

Fugaku is banging on his door again, acting in a way Hiashi's never seen before. The Uchiha is as put together as he is, if not with a bit more of a temper. But they are quite alike in the way they deal with issues. That behaviour is not like him at all. Then again, Hiashi doesn't think he's seen him that drunk before either.

Sighing, he gets up and opens the door, catching a tumbling Clan Head before he risks face-planting on his expensive tatami. Fugaku is mumbling something and Hiashi leans closer to try and hear him.

"—koto was makin' fun of me and showin' off that girlfriend of hers and all I could think of was you and why the fuck did we break up Hiashi seriously I can't do it anymore I miss you so much so why _why_ —"

And that breaks his heart, honestly, it does, because he never wished for that to happen to them. They were happy. Their respective elders, on the other hand...

Funny how much blackmail a couple of old farts can gather on their Clan Heads if they set their heart to it.

Tsume might have been the only one aware of their relationship before the whole thing came crashing down and she didn't involve herself in their business, which he appreciated. Now he wishes someone had been there to smack them in the head so they could tell the elders to fuck off.

He steps back a little and closes the door, before leading Fugaku to the leading room. He falls in the couch, the Uchiha on top of him, and stops moving. Eventually, Fugaku settles as well and quiets down.

It's just one night, they both think. One night. Oh, how much it hurts.


End file.
